Untitled for now
by Elizabeth Benning
Summary: Jack and Karen Fic not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

She could hear her heels clicking against the pavement below her feet, they carried her at a strong steady pace as she reached the door of the building. She slowly opened the door and took a deep breath making her way to the elevator. Pressing her dainty finger against the arrow button, she couldn't help but let out a smile. 

The doors slid open with a loud ding making her jump a little, noticing who was inside sent a shiver of nerves up her spine.

"Karen, what are you doing here so late?" Will asked her. 

Quickly she thought of something ridiculous to lie about hoping he would buy it.

"Jack, he's having another gay crisis swears I am the only one who can help." She shrugged and made a silly face as the doors came sliding together.

She let out a sigh and fell into the wall as she hit the number nine. Looking up to the ceiling she couldn't help but feel all warm inside. She realized, holding her arms around herself, she had never been this excited to see someone in her entire life. He was the only one she wanted to love, and he was going to be the only one she loved. She swam in her thoughts, letting out a sigh of excitement.

The doors flew open, she jumped a bit, grabbing the side of the elevator she stared into that familiar hallway. This was going to change everything, every aspect about what she knew. Turning it into something brand new. She all of the sudden felt a feeling she hadn't felt for a long time, she was nervous.

Walking to the door with the label, 9A on it she started to shake with anticipation. She lifted her nervous hand to the door, but she brought it down before she could bring herself to knock. Resting one hand on the door and the other on the frame she leaned in to think about what was really about to happen. 

The door slowly unlocked and opened, he stood there and smiled. Not saying a word just smiling at her face, a calm overcame her as she walked slowly into the small apartment. 

She could hear herself starting to breath heavier, the room seemed to be silent she couldn't hear anything except her breathing pattern mixing with his. She studied what he wore, a soft baby blue sweater with a white button up beneath it, baggy cargo pants and white socks. She walked over to his body and leaned into it as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

The scent of him drove her wild. She laid her head on his shoulder and grabbed his arms, feeling his muscles in her hands. 

"Jackie," She sighed into the crook of his neck.

Jack backed away from her taking her face in his hands and gently teased her lips with his, never letting them fully touch, just fluttering over them softly. He didn't want to ruin this moment he had with her.

He slowly let his hands fall from her face to her waist, he pulled at her sweater wanting her permission to slide it off over her head. She gave him a quick nod and the fabric was slowly pulled from her body. She shivered as his fingers slowly skimmed across her stomach. 

Once she was free of the sweater she stood there in nothing but her black skirt and her red bra. She tried to cover herself with her arms, she was never nervous to show her body to men, but to jack she was afraid of what he might see. 

"Come on, Kare, Your sexy as hell," Jack smiled taking her arms away from her body. 

She smiled shyly. 

"Really?" She asked almost child like.

"Yes," He said walking closer to her, he laid a sweet reassuring kiss upon her shoulder. 

Feeling her heart starting to pound harder in her chest she took a deep breath to try and regain her composure. She reached for his sweater and tore it over his head and slowly slid her hands into the small spaces between the buttons on his shirt and ripped it open. 

Looking at his beautiful body she ran her hands over his pecks. She felt him grab onto her waist and pull her in. Their lips met for the first time it was like an electric shock of emotion pumping through them. She moved her hands up to the back of his neck pulling his lips harder onto hers. She wanted to devour every part of his body.

He fumbled around her waist against her kiss, trying to find the zipper of her skirt. He finally found it a few seconds later and tugged at it getting frustrated. Karen finally pulled away from his lips turning her body around seductively so he could unzip her. 

Jack slid the skirt down her legs sliding his hands back up from her ankles to the top of her thighs, her breathing had sped up and her eyes were closed. He was afraid she might fall off her high heels so he scooped her up in his arms. She let out a small gasp of surprise. He gently laid her down upon his bed as he jumped into the space next to her.

"Jack!" She giggled out as he tickled her. He tickled every part of her he could get his hands to brush over. She squirmed and giggled, as he pulled himself on top of her. 

He pinned her hands out to the sides of her and smiled down at her. She had never felt more exposed and raw in her entire life. Her giggling calmed down, her chest rose and fell as she struggled to catch her breath. Jack kissed her lips, his tongue slowly sliding onto the top of hers gently massaging it.

She struggled to get her hands out of the grips of his strong hands. She finally clamped her mouth shut and tried to squirm away.

"Karen, whats wrong?" Jack said letting her arms go.

"I don't know, I just, I, I don't know if I can just now," She said as he slid off the top of her. "GOT CHA!" She yelled swinging her leg around his waist entrapping him under her own body.

He smiled up at her as she unbuttoned his pants. She hooked her hands into his waist band of his pants and boxers gently pulling them down off his hips.

She slowly drug her finger nails up the insides of his thighs. She felt his skin shiver against her touch. She looked up at his face seductively as she placed a hand on his growing member. 

An image of Stan shot through her head, she shook it off taking it as a sign of more nerves. He had been dead for two years. Why would she care what he thought about this situation. She had been fine for the past two years sleeping with other men, why did she have pangs of guilt and frustration now.

She quickly blinked away the thought, snapping back to reality.

Jack could sense she was bothered by something so he grabbed her hand and pulled her up his body so they were face to face.

"Its okay Kare, we don't have to do this now," He said kissing her chest lightly. She let out a small gasp of exhilaration. He continued to kiss around her collar bone noticing the reaction she gave. 

She ran her fingers lightly through his soft hair and leaned her head back into the soft pillow, allowing him to kiss his way up and down her neck. Feeling him grow against her thigh she let a little smile escape onto her lips. 

"Jack, don't stop," She sighed as his lips made their way down the valley of her chest onto the soft supple skin of her stomach. 

His hands slowly caressed her hips as she squirmed beneath his feather light kisses. Slowly she felt him pulling away her panties, she adjusted her hips to allow him to tear them off her body. 

He slowly kissed his way back up to her face. He kissed her lips lightly as he unclasped her bra sliding it down off her shoulders. 

She opened her eyes in fear of judging eyes to be scanning her entire body in disgust, but she was met with the warm loving beautiful blue eyes. He gave her a quick smile and slid himself into her slowly.

The moment she had been waiting for all day sent her into a fit of emotions. She pulled his body down onto hers.

"I want to feel you against me while we do this," She whispered into his ear as he started his slow motions of going in and out of her.

He picked up his pace just a bit. Her hips meeting his, his hands propping him up just a bit, her nails digging into the side of his body. Their breathing was loud and uneven as he sped up the pace. Sweat began to drip down their bodies, she could feel her climax building up deep inside of her.

"Harder, harder," She managed to breath out into his neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling herself hard onto him as he moved in and out of her harder. He could feel her starting to contract around him, he moved faster, knowing that if he did they would come at the same time. Soon the almost silent room was filled with a screaming fit of passion and release. 

Jack collapsed into Karen's shivering body. She never felt so free and amazing in her life. She craved him even more.

"Jack, I think, I," She rolled over to shield her face from his, she could feel the tears welling inside her eyes.

"Karebear, its ok what's goin' on in your little head?" Jack said pulling her into him.

"I think I love you!" She said smiling to herself. Her heart started to calm as she caught her breath.

He leaned his head into her ear and whispered lightly, "I love you too Kare."

She slid down off the bed making her way into the bathroom, "I'm going to take a quick shower ok, Jackie!" She yelled shutting the door.

"No, problem," He replied pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

He walked into the kitchen, opening and closing every cupboard door searching for the best snack he could offer her. Finally he settled on something simple.

Thoughts of Stan came rushing into her mind as the water from the shower head splashed over her naked shivering body. If he's dead, why would he care, this was her life. She reached for the shampoo and started to massage it into her soft almost black hair. Feeling the water wash away the passion from the night she felt much more at ease knowing that she had truly found love. 

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the soft white towel around her body and opened the door to the rest of the apartment. A small giggle escape her lips as she saw Jack standing at the counter making her a cup of tea.

"Jackie, tea? No! I don't drink tea honey!"

"Oh I know Kare, yours has a special ingredient, vodka," He said handing the cup to her.

She took a small sip of the warm liquid and spit it back into her cup. 

"Maybe not. Nice try thoe," She said grimacing.

"Ok, ok, well, you can find your own drink to make. I was trying to be nice, god Kare!" Jack said crossing his arms in a dramatic fit.

"Honey, it was the thought that counts," She giggled. "NO im just kidding it was shitty, and I will definitely find my own snack and drink you big 'mo!"

Her lips met his in a frenzy of passion, he held onto the small of her back with one hand and with his other he had her chin in his grip. She let her arms go limp at her side. He let go, she pushed herself up against the counter gazing into his hungry eyes.

"Later," She whispered through her heaving breaths. "I have to work in the morning. I need some alcohol and some sleep. Did you see where I dropped my purse?" 

"By the door sweetie," Jack said sipping his tea walking over to his couch.

She hugged the towel close to her body as she walked over to the door and grabbed her purse. Gripping it in her hand she walked passed jack and giggled as he flipped through the channels impatiently.

She rummaged through her purse finding her soft satin gown and slid it down over her naked damp body. She could feel jacks eyes on her as she dried her hair with the towel.

"Good night karebear!" Jack said seeing her slid her tired body into his bed, "What time do you want to get up?"

"Eight please!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of papers rustling inside the door way gave away the fact that Grace had already arrived for the morning. Karen adjusted her top and her hair and slowly walked in. She prayed that Grace didn't hear the commotion last night in the apartment just mere feet away from hers. 

"Good morning Karen! I called your place this morning to call you into work early, but Rosie said you had gone out and never came home. And when Will called me to tell me about his night he said he saw you going up to Jacks. And then I realized I had heard the oddest noises form Jack's apartment," Grace said giving Karen a sheepish smile.

"Well, honey I don't know what your talking about. I heard nothing odd and I was there all night." She said defensively as she sat down and reached into her mini bar pulling out a small bottle of vodka. She poured it into a glass and reached for some ice and took a big gulp of it. 

"Karen, you have something to tell me!" Grace taunted.

"Take your two dollar blouse and your two dollar nose job and get out of my business!" Karen said standing up.

Grace took a step towards Karen. Karen took a small step towards Grace. 

"Nothing, to admit?" Grace said sliding in closer to Karen.

"No, now leave me alooone!" She yelled with her voice breaking into a deeper voice pressing her body fully up against Grace's.

"Fine, I believe you." Grace said turning away.

"HA! I win again!" Karen said swinging a fist into the air. 

As she was adjusting herself the phone began to ring. Grabbing her earring and sliding off her earlobe and pressing the receiver up to her ear.

"Grace Adler Designs"

"Karen? Its Jack" Jacks voice boomed into her hear.

"Hey poodle what's up?"

"Take Jackie out to dinner!"

"Meet me here at one!"

"Love you Karebear!"

"Love ya too Jackie!"

She slowly brought the phone from her ear wishing they could carry on a beautiful, sexy conversation reminiscing over the passion they shared the night before. She found herself smiling and beaming with enjoyment and quickly wiped it away. 

"Don't tell me that smile means nothing you little minx," Grace said running over to Karen.

"Honey," Karen whined.

"Details Karen, DETAILS!" Grace shook her vigorously.

"Fine now sit down and keep it to yourself, this isn't something I like to brag about. "

"Please Karen you brag about your sex all the time."

"Well, this was special, and oh my gee dash dee Grace, soo oh good. I mean mind blowing, honey your missing out on the only wonder of the sexual world, who's name is Jack McFarland."

She went on to describe the passion that they shared, the love, the feeling, every touch she felt. Knowing she must admit to her friend her feelings about how she thought about Stan in the middle of everything she proceeded to tell. Grace let a small frown of comfort escape.

"Kare, its just because you know you love him probably almost as much as you loved Stan, maybe even more" Grace said laying a comforting hand upon her friends shoulder.

"You're right, I think. But, I have to stop talking. Jack will be here anytime and before this all started we promised not to tell anyone." She said patting Graces hand.

Slowly she turned her body away from her friend back to her desk. Slowly she started to sip on her drink and she noticed the pill box laying there untouched. 

The box opened with ease and she spread the one for Saturday out on the table and began her usual routine. She popped the purple and red one in first and swallowed, next followed the baby blue ones, followed by the white. Finally after her last one was taken she felt like her normal self and began to file upon her nails. 

The air between her and Grace seemed to be thick with questions . Grace knew she couldn't ask any yet, because Karen needed time to analyze what happened herself.

Time seemed to pass by so slowly, one o clock wasn't coming fast enough. The second hands seemed to move slower then the hour hand. Karen was running out of things to occupy herself. Finally, the moment had come and she heard Jack's footsteps enter the room.

"Hey Kare, Ready to go out for some food?" He asked grabbing her coat. 

Surprisingly he was very good and covering up what they both were feeling for each other. She was impressed. But, compared to him, she sucked at covering it up. She fidgeted and stumbled and stuttered as they made small talk walking out to the limo.

She slid into the soft leather seats as he slid in next to her. He had barley gotten into the car and she wrestled him into a kiss. He tasted her upper lip as she sucked on his bottom one. She didn't want their moments together to ever end.

He reached down and laced his fingers into hers and she reached up and let her free hand run through his soft hair on the back of his neck. Their kiss deepened as she pulled him in closer to her. 

She felt his soft hand run up the inside of her thigh she let out a quiet moan into his mouth. His fingers danced upon her soft skin right below her panty line. Another moan, as he pushed the panties away exposing her wet center to his curious finger. 

Throwing her head back in a gasp of surprise, he slowly slipped one finger into her. He let another finger slide into her slowly as he pumped them in and out of her lightly. Her body was overwhelmed with pleasure and she let her head plop onto his shoulder.

He looked down at her weary body and kissed her head lightly as he sped up the pace. She tossed her head back as he let his thumb wander onto her clit. 

She put both hands to her side to keep her from collapsing, as he slid onto the floor propping himself up with his knees. Her legs began to shake uncontrollably as he dug in deeper and faster.

"Don't stop, right there!" She said breathlessly into the air. Her high pitched breathing grew more intense as he continued on her. 

"Karen, let it go!" Jack said feeling her insides knowing she was so close, "Come on Kare, just relax and it will come."

She pushed her body lightly onto the back of the seat and let her arms and body go limp. She was soon met with a wave of intense pleasure, her body shook even more and her face contorted into a cute snarl and soon she was calm. 

Jack didn't move his fingers from where they were until he knew she was finished. She let out a small pocket of air she was holding when he removed his hand. 

As he was grabbing for a tissue she caught his hand and brought it up to her mouth. She gave him a small smile and slowly licked his fingers clean. Surprisingly she loved the taste of her own body, she was afraid she was doing this just to turn him on, but it really turned her on even more. 

"You get yours later," She said guiding his hand from her lips onto her chest. 

He reached out with his other hand and had both of her beautiful breasts cupped in each hand. Just the thin camisole and bra separating his skin from hers, but he knew they would be at the restaurant within minutes so he tore his hands away and gently pecked her lips. 

They quickly adjusted Karen's clothing, hair and make-up before stepping out of the limo. Making sure everything on her was perfect before they left.

The door swung open and she planted one heel firmly on the ground and reached for the hand that was assisting her out. Pulling her to her feet she stood there erect and confident. A smile errupted on her face as she guided herself forward and turned to wait for Jack.

A small wave of emotion hit her when he placed one hand around her waist and walked through the doors with her. 

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Walker, would you and Mr. McFarland like your usual table?" the server asked grabbing two menus from the basket.

"No, Smitty, I think we will have a booth today," She said as they snaked through the crowd of people.

The server lead them to the way back of the room to a very private yet beautiful booth. She slid in one side as Jack slid in the other and they met perfectly in the middle.

"I want my damn martini now go fetch it smitty!" She said pointing him off into the direction of the bar.

"Ye, ye , yes Mrs. Walker, Mr. McFarland what would you like?" The server said nervously.

"Milk!" He said with a very matter-o-fact look to him. He always tried to be serious, but never came off very serious.

"So, Karen, Did I mention your boobs look fantastic today," Jack said reverting back to their old dinner conversations.

"Thanks poodle, I got something for ya!" She said with a big smile digging in her purse she pulled out a brown box and handed it to him.

He slowly opened the box and let out an excited yelp when he saw the contents of the box. It was the most beautiful Rolex watch he had ever seen. He went into a flamboyant fit as he pulled it onto his wrist. 

"Karebear! Its perfection," He squeeled as he pecked her lips. 

"Awh," She said like a mother observing her overly hyper child.

She was hit by another fit of emotional thoughts, she loved the way they played and laughed over stupid things. She loved the way their friendship was so different then everyone else's. Did she really want to ruin all that she had with him for the past 7 years over a sex drive they both had to feed?

'Sure,' she thought 'they had seen each other naked, they had shared baths, they had shared showers, but never had they gone into a full frenzy of heated passion and making their I love yous into a sexual one over a friendly one' she began to wonder what she really wanted from Jack. 

Noticing she had drifted far from him in the sea of her thoughts she snapped herself back into their moment. She longed to touch him, to make him understand her sexual nature in a much more personal way, instead of him just listening to her latest sexual feet she pulled. 

So, she snuggled in close to his body, knowing that the table would cover anything she was about to do, and gripped her hand firmly on the inside of his left thigh. He looked deep into her eyes as she smiled flirtatiously back and moved her hand just a bit higher. She heard a small sigh escape from his soft lips.

"Jackie," She breathed into his ear letting her hand slid over him feeling a slight stir in his pants. She began to rub slowly. His forehead fell onto her shoulder as she continued. He let out a soft moan into the crook of her neck, she shivered at the contact of his warm breath to her skin.

The waiter was coming over and she quickly whispered, "Pretend your crying." 

Rubbing his back and making soft cooing noises the waiter just set the drinks down walking away laughing. She quickly went back to her motions she left off at.

"Karen," He sighed into her neck, "Oh my gah ah."

She moved her hand over him faster as his breathing became shorter and quieter. She could tell he was trying to keep himself quiet. She knew if she kept going things could get to out of control so she pulled her hand slowly away. She felt him lightly kiss the crook of her neck, she pulled her neck away.

"Poodle, that you can see, now stop it."  
"Sorry Kare," Jack said quietly pulling his body away from hers. 

She smiled into her glass as she took a sip of her martini, it went down smoothly and she glanced over at her Jackie, he was adjusting himself. A soft giggle escaped her as she felt his hand reach for her upper thigh. 

She comfortably brushed it away, and gave him a look reassuring him she already had her pleasure for the day.

"So Karen, what do you have planned for the weekend?" Jack said taking a sip of his milk.

"Well, Poodle, I was thinking maybe we could all take my yacht and just cruise the coast for five or so days. How fun would that be?" She said looking over at him. He had transformed into a hyperactive cheerleader.

"Oh, Ma, GAH! Karen we defiantly need to do that. Jack happy Jack happy!" He said while bouncing in his seat.

"Honey, Poodle! Bring it down a notch if its possible you just cause a burst of gay that could be seen from Pluto." 

"Sorry Kare! This is just going to be exciting. You and Me on a romantic cruise, and I guess Will and Grace can eat or something."

"Poodle you do realize that we wont be able to do anything unless we tell them. And still it would be awkward to even try to do anything with them in rooms next to ours. We just gotta you know, keep it to a normal for us if we do this." She explained cool like and switched her focus to the waiter to avoid any more confrontation, "Yes I would like another martini and STAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

The salty water made soft splashing noises as it hit the side of the boat. She leaned her petit body over the railing to better her view of the ocean below her feet. It was soft a blue just like the eyes she loved staring into. Just like the eyes, you could drown in it. 

She felt arms wrap around her waist, so she leaned back into them hoping it was her Jackie. She grabbed onto the sides of his neck only to be disappointed that it was Will who was holding her near to his body.

"Wilma, what the hell are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I thought I would keep the lonely Mrs. Walker some company. Karen are you ok? You have been really quiet these past few hours," Will said turning her around.

"Honey, I am fine. God damnit I just want to relax. Why cant you son of a bitches just let me relax a little." She said walking out of his arms.

She felt her feet on the floor but she felt like she was floating. She knew it wasn't motion sickness because she had been out on her yacht many many times before. No she knew it was because she was on her way to her Jackies room. The excitement seemed to fill her every movement.

Arriving at her destination she knocked lightly on the door. Hoping Will had not followed her.

The door slowly opened as she was met by a sleepy face. She dropped her shoulders in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hadn't been able to be alone with him for some time now. All four of them were glued together the first three hours of the boat ride. She knew taking this cruise with Jack and her other friends would be hard but she never dreamt that within the first three hours she would be craving Jack.

She had thoughts of what Will would say going through her mind as she pressed her lips tightly onto Jacks. Grace already knew most of the raunchy details so she wasn't worried about her. 

Jack grabbed her waist with his hands gripping them tightly pulling her hips into his crotch. The passion was boiling between them. She knew they couldn't go to far because they were going to be served their evening meal in a few minutes but, whatever they could get done in that few minutes she was up for.

He smashed her up against the wall and untied her halter top and slid it down to rest at her hips. Softly he laid kisses all along her collar bone as she reached down and played with him through the restringing fabric of his pants.

The warm sensation of his mouth enclosing around her nipple made her gasp for air. He slowly circled her nipple with his tongue before he bit down lightly on it. She had let her hand abandon his crotch as she pulled her legs up around his waist.

She could sense ears listening through the walls behind her, knowing it was Grace's room. 

"Jackie, lets wait until later tonight when they are both passed out." She breathed out as Jack was switching his focus over to her other breast.

"Can I finish?" He asked with a mouthful.

"I'm afraid not Poodle, I think someone's listening. A horny Jew who cant get any action of her own, so she steals mine, the whore," She said un wrapping her legs from his waist.

They quickly helped each other readjust and reapply to make themselves to look just as presentable as they were before. Finishing just as the bell for dinner rang, they gave each other a quick sexy flirty smile and grabbed each others hands and walked up to the dinning room.

Her heart pounded hoping neither one of her friends had heard the commotion between her and Jack. Everything went all jumbled in her head as she thought of dumb lies to say what was causing the noises they might have heard. 

"So Karen, this is nice, do you know when we can go swimming?" Will said shoving a fork full of green lettuce into his mouth.

"Well Wilma, sometime tomorrow," Slowly she sat down in the chair Jack had pulled out for her. She glanced up at him and gave a shy smile.

"Well, what's going on here?" will said catching onto something.

"What, what whats goin on where?" Jack asked turning around in circles trying to find something interesting.

"You two, what's going on between you two?" Grace said giving off a sly smile.

"Nothing sweetie," Karen said giving her a horrible look while picking at her salad.

"Nothing isn't what I heard through my wall just a few minutes ago. Sounded like something sexy, and naughty," Grace said tauntingly.

"G! Shut up!" Jack said hitting her arm.

"No, really, whats goin on?" Will said getting angry, he knew something was going on and he had been the only one not informed at the table.

"Good Lord Grace, just cant keep your mouth shut can you!" Karen said becoming more and more enraged as the seconds went by.

"Come on you two you cant keep it hidden from Will. Its perfectly natural."

"Whats perfectly natural, whats going on here?" Will said getting more and more confused. Finally looking over at Jack and Karen his eyes grew big. It had finally clicked. They finally had gotten together.

Will knew Jack was gay, and he would always be gay. But, He had been waiting for the day Jack and Karen hooked up. He was overly excited. 

"You two!" Will said getting up and giving Karen a big hug, "This is great, you two! What are you doing with us on your cruise you two should be here alone! God now get down to that bed room and go make hot love you shouldn't be here with us!"

"Wilma, I wanted us all to have a romantic get away you know, me and jack and you and grace." She said patting his arm.

"Kare you do realize Grace and I don't have sex, right?" Will said looking at her.

"Yeah and I am mourning that," Grace said shoving more food into her mouth.

"Oh come on we know you two have got something going on we arent retarded," Karen said shoving her hand into Jacks.

"No, Karen we don't its just, not our thing, I guess its yours though," Grace said laughing.

"Really Karen, Jack, you two shouldn't have invited us, this should be just you two. Now go on you can have something later, you can tell you two need each other." will said very seriously.

Karen gave him an awkward look. She didn't exactly know why he was trying to get them to have sex. She imagined he would have sat down with jack and had a very serious conversation about what was happening. And her and grace would steal away and talk about all the dirty nasty details. But, both Grace and Will kept egging them on to go have sex.

"Fine! We will, only because WE want to." Jack said standing up flipping his imaginary hair and grabbing Karen's waist up from her chair pushing her towards the door.

"Whoa, wait a minute, let me get a martini first you queen," She pushed jack aside and went over to the bar and grabbed a martini from the man behind the counter. 

She started to walk out the door hand in hand with jack and turned around and looked at Will and Grace and mouthed, "Thank you."

"They are so cute together, so childish and well Jack and Karen," Grace said shoveling more food into her already full mouth.

"Yeah, I wish I could find a love like that. One that forms in the oddest place." Will said cocking his head to the side.

"Me too," Grace pouted.

She felt his lips push against hers hard and eager. She opened her mouth a little to allow him to explore her mouth. A shiver shot up from her side as she felt his hand start to lift up her shirt gently. This was the first time they had peoples approval and it turned her on knowing her friends upstairs knew they were down here ready to sex each other up.

He broke their kiss so he could untie her halter one more time, he pushed it down to her waist. Exposing her bear breasts. The perfect round breasts that he loved so much.

She grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it, his body was perfect, she rubbed the palms of her hands over his chest .

He pushed her up against the wall one hand on her hip the other on her left breast. His mouth met hers, she let her arms drop to her side to let him know he was in his control. 

She felt his finger tips dip into the waist of her skirt as he fumbled for the zipper. As he was occupied by the zipper she reached down and pulled the halter top up off over her head. And finally she felt her skirt drop to the floor.

Shivers shot through her body as she reached for his pants and yanked at the button and zipper. She never felt more excited to have sex with another person. It was like they couldn't go faster but she desperately wanted to.

Finally, she could feel him so hard up against her thigh she let a gasp into his ear and said.

"Jackie I need you inside me RIGHT NOW!" She said with an airy tone.

He dropped his boxers to his knees as she kicked her panties off. He navigated her from the wall to the bed and pushed her back onto it. 

She crawled back and let her legs drop to the side, he climbed up onto her and positioned himself between her open legs and guided himself into her. 

There was this explosion of electricity they had never felt between them before. He started to pump in and out of her as she ached her back to allow him in deeper. 

But she felt like he couldn't get deep enough, so she grabbed both her ankles with her hands. 

"Harder!" She barked frustrated.

His thrusting became harder and deeper into her. He was hitting her g-spot perfectly each time. She let out deep long moans each time.

He bent his head down and began to suck on her neck, she could hear his hash breathing in her ear which made her even hotter for him.

"God Kare, you feel so good," He whispered into her ear. 

Feeling her climax coming she squirmed away from him, she wanted this to last as long as she could. She repositioned herself onto her knees.

"Spank me while you do me," She giggled in her high pitched voice.

She felt his hand hit hard up against her ass, she loved the sting it sent through her body.

"God your beautiful," He said grabbing her hips pulling her back onto him hard. 

He pushed and pulled her onto him harder and harder each time, thrusting hard up against her. Her head bobbed and dangled. 

He grabbed onto her hair with one hand and pulled it gently. She let out a scream of pleasure. 

She started to meet his thrusts half way feeling him go deeper and deeper into her. She could feel that warm sensation building up deep inside of her. She wasn't going to fight it this time. 

The wave of her orgasm took over her body, her legs began to quiver and she soon felt him release his orgasm inside of her. She fell forward onto her stomach as he collapsed right on top of her. 

She reached up and pulled his head down onto her shoulder, he began to kiss it.

"Oh, Jack," She sighed heavily. "Jackie, I love you so much."

"Karen, I love you to," He said through his feather light kisses.

He rolled off the top of her onto his side, she rolled her body so she was positioned right in front of his eyes. Staring into each other eyes, she felt his hands wrap around her puling her into his warm body. 

She let her head rest on his chest as she put her arms around his body. His chin rested lightly on top her head, they just laid there until they felt like they should move apart.

"So, Poodle, do you want to go on a shopping spree when we get home?" She said like nothing had changed between them. She pulled her shirt back over her head. Lightly tying it around her neck.

"I would love to Karebear!!" He said happily pulling his shirt over his body. 

She felt his arms slip around her waist as he began to kiss her lips. She put a hand on his cheek and let him sweep her away to a land of sweet passionate love. Their lips tingled and he slid his tongue across her bottom lip, she leaned her head back in a moan as he started to suck and nibble on her bottom lip.

Pulling away she looked at him, "Lets save some for later we have like four more days, lets go spend some time with Grace and Will, honey."

"Ok, darling." he held onto her hips as she led their way out the door. He bent down every so often to plant a kiss on her shoulder. She giggled each time he did.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt him behind her. She had never been this in love, once more she felt her feet floating instead of hitting onto the floor. She longed to turn around and kiss him firmly but she knew she had to keep leading the way. 

They reached the top deck, the smell of salty sea reached her nose, closing her eyes she stood there taking in the wind and the last rays of sunlight. She never felt more at peace than she did right now, Jacks arms moved around her waist rocking her gently. He hummed a sweet tune into her ear. 

She put one hand on his cheek as they swayed there. Melting into his arms she felt her legs becoming weak. 

"Karen, KAREN! Whats wrong, Karen?! Wake up! Karen!" 

She could hear Jacks screaming but she couldn't respond.


	4. Chapter 4

She finally felt herself regain her strength, she propped herself up on her elbows looking around, she was in her room. She heard a small cry from the corner of the room, and she tilted her head lovingly seeing it was jack.

"Poodle," She said softly.

He got up and ran to her and kissed her hard. She fell back onto her pillow his lips still fused with hers. She felt his heart pounding through his chest, and she soon tasted a tear travel down onto his lip.

"oh, Poodle," She sighed, "It's ok, the sea just got to me. I am fine I promise. I feel great, I just felt a little overwhelmed, its been a long time since I had sex on a boat." SHe giggled.

"Karen, you scared us," Grace said from the other corner.

She had not seen Will or Grace in the room but now they were climbing onto the bed too. Grace rested her head on her stomach and Will sat at her feet, as Jack lay next to her kissing her face.

"We love you so much Kare you don't even understand," Will said starting to rub her feet.

She smiled at all her friends, "Well, maybe I should faint more often around you guys. Thanks for being there." She let out a sharp sigh as she felt Jacks tongue glide across her neck.

Grace let out a laugh against her stomach, "Jack, stop it we want to spend time with you guys too you know."

"Sorry," He said pulling away from Karen's neck. 

"Honey, that feels good," She said to Will, "Ok, so what time is it?"

" Five forty three in the morning," Jack said looking at the clock across the room.

"Someone go get me a damn martini," She said looking around at all four of her friends.

"I will," Grace said giving Karen's lips a quick peck and scampered off to the bar.

"Now someone go into the dining room and get my pills," She barked another order hoping Will would leave to get them so she could steal a moment alone with her poodle.

Just as she hoped Will could tell she was talking to him and panted her thigh and ran to the dining room. 

"Poodle, now you come here," She said pulling him on top of her. She wrapped both her legs around his waist pulling him harder onto her lips. They kissed each other, her feet wandering up and down his calves. 

After a minute or so he pulled away from her rolling off the top of her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him. She took a deep breath in smelling his beautiful smell. 

There was a soft knock at the door, "Karen, I have your martini honey," Grace said walking in quietly.

She took the glass in her hand as Grace handed it to her. She pulled her body up against the back board and sat up, Grace re positioned her head back onto Karen's lap. 

Jack sat up and put an arm around her waist in the space between her back and the headboard. He gently drew designs on her side as she sipped at her martini.

She ran her dainty fingers through Grace's hair, smiling to herself as she felt Jacks lips fuse with her beck once more. He knew exactly what she needed and where. He slowly began just to breath into the crook of her neck, it made her shiver.

"Here are your pills, but, Karen, can you just hold off the alcohol and stuff until we get you to see a doctor at least?" Will said holding the bag tightly in his hand.

"Fine Wilma," She said spitting the contents of her martini back into the glass handing it to him. "I guess your right anyway. I shouldn't be drinking that stuff after just fainting. Just wake me up from my sober induced coma when we get back to New York." She laughed at her own remark.

Jack didn't think it was so funny and he snuggled in closer to her body and whispered words only she was mean to hear. And Grace's face snuggled more and more into Karen's tummy, her breath tickling her insides. Will re took his post at the foot of the bed watching his friends, they were all so peaceful.

Will finally rested himself up next to Grace, they were all soon asleep with each other.

I want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing i forgot to mention that when i posted the other chapters! Thanks a million im soo happy you enjoyed the first chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading everyone :D

A few weeks later in back in NYC

"Mrs. Karen Walker?! Is there a Mrs. Karen Walker here?" The obnoxious young nurse yelled.

Karen jumped at the sound of her own name in the waiting room of the clinic, "I am Karen Walker," She said walking up hesitantly.

"The Doctor has your results ma'am if you will just follow me back," The nurse turned around annoyed with the day.

Karen sat alone in the office, staring at the walls nervously. She had just went in for some tests, and decided for the hell of it to get the pregnancy one done to, just in case, since she was sexually active without using any form of birth control.

"Hi, Miss Walker," The doctor said in his deep gruff voice, "Its wonderful to see you again. I haven't seen you since, Stanley passed, how is everything?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I'm great doc, just tell me what's the matter before I burst open with nerves." She laughed nervously.

"Well, Karen, all your exams turned out normal, breast, pelvic, no signs of anything wrong. But, we did find something rather exciting," He smiled at her.

"What can me exciting from a test other than a baby…." She trailed off. A look shot across her face. She began to breath heavily.

"Congrats Miss Walker! You're a month along. You're pregnant. Now you DO know who the father is right?" He asked knowing about her sexual promiscuity.

"Yes, yes I know exactly who it is," She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I can see you are very excited, your going to make a spectacular mother, and I bet who ever you chose to be the father he will be great," He said walking around to put his arm around her.

"He's perfect for the job," She smiled again, "Thanks doc I will see you in a few weeks." She stood up to leave.

"Karen, here take these," He shoved books and pamphlets into her hand. "Now eat right, stay healthy no drinking, no pills missy."

"Gotcha!" She left the office glowing with delight. She couldn't wait to tell Jack. But, she had to go back to work so she decided she would tell grace right away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Gracie darling!" Karen yelled getting off the service elevator. Her excitement was hard to cover up.

"God Karen, what are you on I want some!" Grace said throwing her pencil across the room, "So, how was the doctor what did you learn?"

"Gracie sit down ok?!" She pushed grace into a seat.

"Karen, what the hell tell me what's going on?"

"Gracie pie, I'm pregnant!!" She jumped up and down with excitement, "I am about a month or so a long!" She clapped her hands fast.

"Karen, ohmygah Karen! No way! Oh my … call Will. Call Will right now!" She felt grace push her back into her soft comfy chair.

"Honey, I haven't even told Jackie yet. I cant tell Will before my Poodle. I shouldn't have told you but I was to excited." She felt her heart pound hard with excitement.

"So what's in the plastic bag?" Grace pointed.

"Books and pamphlets, I call this one the Pregnancy Bible," She smiled like she just said something witty.

"Karen, that's because the title is, The Pregnancy Bible," Grace frowned with a giggle.

"Fine, whatever, But it says here, morning sickness, heightened sense of smell, that means you will have shower more." She giggled poking Graces tummy.

"God Kare this is so amazing, I have to go out and meet a client right now but, when I get back we will go through that book cover to cover," Grace pressed a kiss onto her soft lips.

"Love you Gracie," She yelled as Grace ran down the stairs.

A small smile broke across her face. Her hands went to cover her small flat stomach. A small pocket of air escaped her lips as she imagined what she would look like pregnant. Flushing a bit at the stupid thought she got up to the mirror. 

She inspected every inch of her face searching for the slightest change in her stone cold face. A warm glow came through as she smiled at herself. Positioning herself further back from the mirror she put one hand on her stomach and pushed it out to admire herself.

"Perfect," She whispered at the sight.

She didn't see Will in the door way. He just stood there admiring her thinking that she just wanted a baby. Smiling at her she finally looked at the door and tore her hand away from her stomach and readjusted her shirt nervously.

"Karen, that was so adorable. To think if you were really pregnant, that would be so cute," Will said kissing her lips in a peck.

"Yeah, me pregnant, cute," She muttered sitting back down.

Her face was beat red, hoping he wouldn't ask stupid questions. She wanted Jack to know before Will did, she already broke the rule and told Grace first.

"So where did Miss Grace go?" He asked her looking around the small room.

"She went to meet with a client, honey." She smiled nervously at him.

"Karen, what's going on? Why are you so jumpy." He eyeballed her closely.

"No reason honey," She shuffled papers over the book that laid on her desk in plain view.

"KAREN! Oh my god! Your pregnant!" Will said pointing happily.

"Shhh shh shh!!" She said angrily.

"What?"

"I wanted to tell jack before any of you! He doesn't know yet, now keep it to yourself until later tonight now get!" She pointed to the door.

She was once more alone, she started to fidget with her clothing pulling it around and messing with her hair pushing it back behind her ear nervously.

Finally, she decided it was time, she slid her earring off her ear lobe dialed Jacks number and pressed the reciever up to hear face.

"Fellow?"

"Jackie, come to Grace's office, she's out and I wanna play!" She said into the phone seductively knowing he couldn't resist.

"OK be right there, Karebear," the line went dead.

Once more she was left to nervous fidgeting not knowing what jack was going to say exactly. She started to reapply her make-up, she wanted to look just so for him. To make this moment stand out in his memory forever as the moment his beautiful lover told him the great news.

She jumped at the sound of a soft knock on the office door. She turned around and was met with the smiling face of her Poodle, she felt like her heart was going to explode inside of her if she just didn't tell him.

"Poodle, sit down." Pulling out a chair she pushed him back onto it.

"What Karen, God, what the hell is wrong?!"

"SH baba da gaga!" She pointed angrily at his use of words, "We have little ears in here now so don't be using those words." 

Jack looked around confused, "Kare I don't see a child anywhere."

"In my stomach you 'mo!" she said angrily.

"Not, uh!? Get out! Karen your pregnant, whos the baby daddy?" he asked stupidly.

"Who do you think Jack!" she said sneering at him.

"Oh Shi.. I mean NUTS! ME!?" He said clapping wildly. "Im going to be a daddy!"

She felt his lips connect with hers, the only lips to grace hers today that she felt the need to kiss back with such passion. She put her hand on the back of his neck pulling him hard into her. 

"Karen, wait, we cant have sex when your pregnant." Jack said putting his hand to her tummy.

"Yes we can, if anything it helps the baby, and towards the end it can even help with the contractions or something like that, I don't know I wasn't paying all that much attention, but I made sure I could have sex while pregnant, I would die," She giggled pushing herself back onto her desk.

She giggled onto jacks lips as they heard things crash to the floor, they didn't mind. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and moaned as he ran a hand down her cleavage and stomach to the top of her skirt. 

Yanking the shirt out of her waist band he started to unbutton it with a professional breeze. He pushed it down over her shoulders as she reached and tore his tee-shirt off over his head. She unbuckled his pants letting them drop to the floor, he pushed he skirt up to her hips. 

He kissed her neck and down to her breasts as she leaned back propping her weight onto her hands behind her, and let out a soft sharp sigh at the feeling that she got when his tongue made contact with the skin on her chest.

He dug into her hips pulling her panties down off her legs and looked at her knowing they didn't need any foreplay, she was always ready to take him.

A gasp filled to room as he filled her. Her legs wrapped around him once more pulling him deeper into him. She angled her hips upward as he leaned forward putting his weight on his arms. His face was right by her breasts as she leaned back onto her hands more. He pumped in and out of her fast.

"Oh god, Poodle," She sighed letting her entire body fall back onto her desk.

He lifted her back up, her forehead plopping against his shoulder.

"Come one Kare, come down here." He lifted her off the desk and placed her on the floor.

She grabbed behind her knees as he entered her again. He leaned down and kissed her lips as he started getting faster. Her breathing was hard and raspy as his was becoming more and more labored. 

Feeling her orgasm wave over her weary body she let her legs go and she screamed out his name. She was shaking, Jack kept going because he had not finished yet, this she didn't mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pushed deeper and deeper into her fast and harder. He felt himself coming and just as he came inside of her, he felt her quiver again and start to scream. 

Jack collapsed on to the side of her. 

"I love you Karebear," He smiled leaning over and kissed her. 

"I love you too, Poodle," She gazed into his eyes.

She stood up as soon as she felt herself regaining her strength, she found her panties and pulled them up over her legs and pulled her skirt down. He took seconds to get back into his clothes, as she fumbled with the buttons on her shirt she heard Grace walk through the doors.

"Damnit!" Karen sighed trying to turn her body away from Grace to finish her buttons.

"God, you two, you cant save it for home!?" Grace cried in disgust.

"Sorry, she just told me some amazing news!" Jack said jumping on Graces desk.

"And that is," Grace asked.

"Kare is Pregnant!!" Jack jumped up clapping.

"Congratz you two," Grace said with a wink over to Karen who was still fumbling with her buttons.

"Dinner at the manse tonight, poodle! Eight!" She yelled as jack kissed her lips and sensed he had to leave.

"Ok I will be there baby!" and he was gone.

"Oh, Karen! This is to amazing for me!" Grace said playing with Karen's hair.

Grace leaned into Karen's lips and kissed her.

"Ok," Karen said looking into her eyes, "Gracie pie, you're my best friend I love you more than words can say! So that means your coming to dinner tonight at eight too!" 

"Great Kare, be there at eight right?"

She nodded and began reading her baby bible.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner table was set, it was seven thirty. The clock on the wall didn't seem to move fast enough for her. She bit at her red lip wondering when her three friends would arrive. 

Knowing everything in the dinning room was set perfectly she walked quietly back upstairs to her room. She felt her outfit could use some work. She pushed the door to her closet open and walked in. Her chest rising and falling as the nerves set in again.

She felt her feet push her forward towards the mirror. A small smile broke out across her face as she pushed her stomach out again, knowing this time she was in private. Instinctively she placed a hand on her puffed out tummy and stroked it gently. 

_Hush little baby don't say a word_

_ Mommies gunna buy you a mocking bird._

_ And if that mocking bird don't sing,_

_ Mommies gunna buy you a diamond ring._

She sang softly to her tummy for the next fifteen minutes. She glanced down at her watch realizing it was quarter to. Yanking the clothes off her hangers looking for an outfit that looked a bit better than this one. Finally, she decided that a black pencil skirt and a red fitted shirt, she normally would wear this under a suit jacket but, she figured since she was staying in the house she would wear the small shirt with out it.

When she came prancing down the stairs she was met by Jack walking through the door. He ran up the stairs and pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly.

Running her hand through his soft hair she kissed him back. She let out a gasp of surprise as he scooped her up into his arms and walked the rest of the way down the stairs, she giggled.

He was twirling around with her in his arms, as Will and Grace came through the front door.

"Awh, that's so cute," Grace said tilting her head.

Jack twirled and let go of Karen's legs still holding his arm around her back and she swung her legs and lightly found the floor.

"God you two are so adorable.." Will said sniffing around at the aroma of the food met his nose.

Karen giggled and blushed pushing her embarrassed face into her Poodle's chest. She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and kiss the top of her head. Her shampoo was vanilla and he breathed it in deeply and releasing it.

"Dinner is ready Miss Karen," Rosario came out and alerted her.

She broke away from Jacks embrace and lead her friends into her dinning room. The food was set out on the table, it was chicken alfredo and garlic bread with many different mixtures of Italian breads and noodles.

"Just what I was craving," Grace sat down and dug right in. 

They all laughed watching her shovel noodles and chicken into her mouth.

Karen pushed herself into the seat next to Jack. She shoved her hand into his and he brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. Her eyes were gleaming with joy, and so were his. She smiled as he talked to Will about the new addition to their crazy family. The fact he was just as excited about this as she was made her heart flutter.

Breaking her concentration off of Jack and Will she began to load up her plate with noodles and chicken, salad and bread. She politely ate the huge mounds of food on her plate, eating it to the last bite. She looked up her friends were amazed that she could eat that much solid food.

"Wow, Kare, You can sure put it away," Grace said her mouth still full.

"I'm eating for two honey," She smiled matter-of-factly with a slight nod of her head.

"That's right Karebear," Jack kissed her ear as she put more food onto her plate.

" I have never been so hungry in my entire life," She said shoving food into her mouth. She started to laugh at the image she must be giving her friends.

She swallowed her food and wiped her mouth with her napkin, standing up to her feet she rubbed her hands together.

"Movie anyone?" She asked looking at her watch, it was already nine o clock she wasn't expecting Will or Grace to stay.

"I would love to but I have to get back to my sketch book honey, see you tomorrow," Grace kissed her lips. It wasn't a peak but it wasn't a hot n heavy make out, it was somewhere in between it was lovely.

Jack kind of shuffled behind Karen, he was kind of jealous.

"Same, I have so many papers to proof before my meeting tomorrow, sorry Karen, I will meet up with you and grace at the office," He placed a hand on her back kissing her lips too.

She waved at her friends as they walked out of the door.

She was jerked around by her waist and met with hungry lips. His soft lips tickled hers, tingles shot through her body as Jacks hands explored her. She melted into his arms. 

He could feel her weakening so he scooped her up once more into his arms and walked into the media room. 

"What would you like to watch honey?" He said setting her down on the over sized fluffy couch.

"Lets just listen to music," She said hitting a button and romantic music came over the speakers. 

"May I have this dance Miss Walker?" Jack asked holding his hand out and bowing slightly.

"Why certainly Mr. McFarland," She said in a slight southern belle accent sliding off the couch.

She could hear him breathing in and out against her ear. He held her soft hand up against his chest right next to her head. She sucked a deep breath in and released it against his chest. He giggled at the contact her breath made with his body. He gently swayed in place with her just holding tight.

A sweet feeling of safety swept over her. She realized she had never felt this safe in a mans arms since Stanley last held her close to his body and kissed her gently. It was an awkward memory but she smiled against Jack's chest realizing she was ok with having another man fulfill Stanley's old duties. 

She softly stepped on top of Jacks feet so he could dance in whatever direction he wanted leaving her with barely any work to do. He giggled into her hair.

"Lazy," He said jokingly into her ear.

"This is what you here for, to do the hard work for me when I don't want to," She said leaning up to kiss him.


End file.
